


Vid: Shadow and Light

by chaila



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Fanvids, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/pseuds/chaila
Summary: There's things half in shadow and halfway in light.





	Vid: Shadow and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



**Title** : Shadow and Light  
**Music** : Chim-Chim Cheree, covered by Branches  
**Video** : Mary Poppins  
**Notes** : A festivids treat for runawaynun.

**Password = play**

Download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iri0s0a4oh232sa/Chim-Chim%20Cheree.mp4?dl=0).


End file.
